


Price of Freedom

by arashiwolfprincess



Series: The Price [1]
Category: The Prince of Egypt (1998)
Genre: AU, Dark Ramses, Langauge, Lemon, M/M, OC, Ramses's Son alive mention, Slash, Slave Moses, Spanking, ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-07 23:14:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1917669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arashiwolfprincess/pseuds/arashiwolfprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moses made a choice between freeing his people or run away from Egypt. He decide to save those who only known slavery all their lives with the price of his own freedom who will be led by Aaron to their new home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Price of Freedom

**Author's Note:**

> I have the ff version which is the same but a bit different. This deals with more of a darker take of Ramses and if Moses had to chose between his own freedom or the Hebrews that are slaves under Ramses's control.

Are you sure that’s what you want, Moses?” the cold ice voice coming from the man sitting on the throne send chills down Moses’s spine.

Lifting his eyes from the ground to stare into the dark cold one of the pharaohs’ trying to see if he could find the brother he has known long ago. The same brother who been there for him as they grew up running in the halls of the palace before his feelings start to change and Ramses slowly going into their father’s footsteps. Standing up straighter holding the staff in his hand tighter, he thinks over the options he has, he could have run away from Egypt after the endless battle of wills between Ramses and him or take place as a slave to save the Hebrews from such a life. In the end he chosen to save his people and he won’t go back on it. He closes his eyes letting for a brief few minutes of the happy memories he has of Ramses.

“Yes as long you let the Hebrews be free and no longer your slave,” Moses answers strongly making sure to keep his eye on the cold man in front of him.

Ramses lets a cold smile grace his lips that sends chills of fear down Moses’s back which he chooses to ignore as he continues, “I’ll even be your personal slave if that’s what you wish.”

Moses looks to the ground letting Ramses think over the offer. He didn’t see the calculative look passing though his eyes. This would be a wonderful revenge to get back at Moses. After all the guards barely manage to find his son in time to be rescue from the blasting plagues that terrorizes the land during the ongoing battle between him and Moses.

“Go to my rooms, Moses,” Ramses orders in a dark purr already going to enjoy making Moses scream as well say his name other than the begging that may happen as he stretches on his throne.

Moses stares at the ground keeping silent just nods in return and turns on his heals leaving the throne room. He wish he could say one last good bye to Abraham, Miriam, Aaron and the others since he’s not going to be joining them after all. He will miss his true blooded siblings now finding them again after saving him as a mere babe during the purge of Hebrew babies toss in the croc invested waters.

‘Please keep to your word and let them be safe, God,’ Moses prays walking on autopilot. ‘It’s at the price of my freedom.’ A lonely teardrops rolls down his cheek. His heart throbs in pain as a part of himself hates himself for now to be a slave. He walks by the window and stops. He stares out hoping for a brief moment to catch sight of the group leading the Hebrews out of Egypt and from the life they known to a whole new world that he won’t be able to witness 

“Goodbye,” He whispers letting a couple more tears fall. 

This will be the time he’ll let his heart out before he’ll lock it up for good. He could feel his heart soar spotting the familiar figures of the Abraham and Aaron by his side. He makes a call signaling what happen and he won’t be joining them at all. His voice full of sorrow, regret, and heart break though there is a hint of hope for them to make it. In the distance the answering call full of sorrow and heartbreak gets his tears to roll down faster which he pays little attention to.

“Moses, why are you standing at the window?” The cool voice said in his ear as hot breath tingles the skin back of his neck as a pair of hands runs down his back. 

Moses frowns as a gasp slips past his lips and heat bubbles in the dark pit of his stomach. He doesn’t want to feel anything. This isn’t his Ramses. No this is a colder and harsher Ramses which he could easily state is similar to the late Pharaoh Seti.

He answers tonelessly, “I just want to see the blue sky.”

He didn’t have to say the part it would be his last time as a free man. He finds himself not caring he’s now stuck as this icy asshole of a man’s slave. He frown feeling the heat bubbling in the darkest pits of his stomach and his heart races. It seems that he still has feelings for Ramses. This isn’t good at all. 

Ramses ignores the silent implication giving a humming sound grabbing hold of his new pet’s arm tightly than drags him off in a nearby room just wanting to take the shorter man. It’s what he been dream ever since they both became teenagers. How it driven him crazy to have Moses so close but unable to do anything. He shakes his head finding it rather ironic now he doesn’t have to worry about such things anymore. Moses is his and no one else can have him. His eyes turn predator-like as he looks at Moses up and down over his shoulder.

Moses notice the change in the man’s eyes careful not to show the slightly pain on his arm from Ramses’s tight hold. He starts his mantra he been slowly telling himself, ‘This is a duty to my people and not my heart.’ He didn’t notice the room décor since he keeps repeating the mantra in mind when a pair of lips brushes against his.

His body trembles against his will. He could feel the electricity and desire go through him at just a simple kiss. He let his eyes drop close figuring let Ramses enjoy having his way with him. He feels Ramses lick the seam of his lips coaxing them open to start a dance of dominance for the kiss which Moses is rather a bit unsure of what to do. His knees nearly buckles which Ramses wraps his arms around him and pulls him close while stripping him down. He could see Ramses has plenty of practice over the years from the harem he had for years. Against his will, he whines subconsciously at the loss of Ramses’s lips though the need for are became great need.

He gets push on the bed by Ramses who stares down at him. For a moment he could have sworn a bit of warmth enters in his dark eyes but it could have been his imagination. He could feel heat in his cheeks. Is this normal for it to be this way? He pushes it off waiting for Ramses wants him to do. 

Ramses glares seeing the blank and dull look in the brunette’s face. He expects more from Moses. Why isn’t he saying anything? He responds willingly but it seems to be a little halfheartedly. 

“So beautiful and damn right annoying creature,” He snarls grabbing Moses’s hardening member giving it a squeeze wanting a reply.

Moses bites back a painful whimper. He turns his head away and arches his back. He didn’t expect when Ramses squeezes him again and said coldly, “Look at me Moses.”

“Why,” Moses murmurs into the sheets of the bed.

“Because I’m ordering you to,” Ramses hisses, feeling his blood boiling in his veins and rather angry with the man lying on the bed.

Moses turns his head to look at the man no his master now. He could feel the whimper coming out of his throat as Ramses other hand touches his chin to keep him from moving his head to one side. Ramses kisses him hard finally letting go of Moses’s cock. Trembling and trying to hold back the feeling of love lock deep in his heart, Moses wrap his arms around Ramses back tugging at the clothes he’s still wearing. 

Ramses pulls away smirking a bit rolling off the bed and strips down before tugging Moses off the bed much to the man’s shock. Moses cries out in shock and pain now glaring at Ramses in anger.

“What the fuck!” Moses snaps.

“Bad Moses,” Ramses snarls back letting his temper come out and yanks the shorter man up.

He sits on the bed pulling Moses over his knees. He lifts his hand and swats Moses in the ass making him cry out in shock at the action. He gives several sharp whacks getting tears of embarrassment to roll down Moses’s cheeks.

“That’s for fucking leaving all those years ago coward.”

“I’m no fucking coward. At least I’m not like Seti!”

Ramses scowls at the man on his lap and hits the sore butt cheeks making Moses shift uncomfortably. He snarls, “I’m not like him!”

“Yeah right,” Moses whispers. “I’m your slave.”

“YOU CHOSE THIS!” Ramses roars shoving Moses off his lap and on to the floor.

He climbs on top of him to keep him in place. He continues, “YOU LEFT MOSES! I NEEDED YOU THERE BUT YOU WERE GONE!”

Moses stares seeing past the anger in those dark color eyes to find desire, pain, and love within their depths. His heart skips a couple of beats unsure what is going to happen next. He couldn’t find an answer to that. He gives a question look.

Ramses ignores his question look as he kisses his cheek and continues down his neck. He nibbles and licks the skin making Moses moan. The peppering kisses sweet or harsh depending on the spot leaving the markings Moses as his. He smirks feeling each tremble Moses tries to suppress. He takes in one dusty brown nipple into his mouth causing Moses to arch up screaming loudly. Well at least the sex with Moses won’t be bad. He’s responsive enough.

He switches side silently snickering as Moses curses all the gods above. He growls at him, “Need me to lick you more?”

“Fucking asshole,” Moses moans closing his eyes.

His hands run down Ramses’s back on their own accord. His blood boils hotter in his veins. ‘Damn you Ramses and your tongue,’ Moses thought. The sight of the love he seen in those eyes makes him wants to open his heart to Ramses. He has been trying to hold back the feelings for years but now he’s stuck as his slave it be unwise to do admit his feelings.

Whimpers pass his lips as Ramses licks his skin. He pays extra attention to his belly button. He heard the soft comments of him being too skinny and feeling a little bit of ribs. Moses nearly squeaks feeling Ramses’s fingers drawing lazy designs on his sides making him want to laugh since he’s a little ticklish.

Ramses could feel the plan of making Moses beg seem good but not really. He could feel the little giggles rather than hear them. It’s rather nice and seems like old times. He shrugs it off continuing downwards before taking Moses in his mouth.

“RAMSES,” Moses shouts hoarsely bucking his hips up wanting to come into the man’s mouth.

“Do it Moses,” Ramses growl vibrates around the twitching member.

That did it. He comes and moans scarring several other guards and palace workers at the moan. This made Moses wonder if this could be a life he will stand living. Having Ramses use him for his body only. He couldn’t think more when Ramses finds his opening and thrust into him making him howl out. Well it is practically nice though it be hard to keep his heart under lock and key.

“You aren’t my Slave Moses,” Ramses growls into his throat. “You….you are something different.”

Moses listens to the words pondering on them. What did the man mean? Ramses drives deeper into him hitting a spot making the man see stars as a breathless gasp passes his lips. Tears leaks from the corner of his eyes. Is he just going to be a random play thing? 

Ramses kisses Moses wiping the tears finally giving in to the feeling he thought been dead when Moses left those years ago. He whispers, “Love you Moses.”

Those words shock Moses to the core. He could see Ramses will wait for him to say the words back. He open and close his mouth in shock before mewls comes out He close his eyes enjoying the pleasure going through him.

Moans could be heard along with grunts and screams as Ramses takes Moses further out of his mind. The tenderness Moses feels from him makes him rethink his logic and fears. They come together screaming the other name. Moses’s last thought before sleep takes over him, ‘Maybe this is the best sacrifice of my freedom to make my people free.’


End file.
